Esposos
by LoveRoseStar13
Summary: Una semana, en su casa rodeada por mini cámaras escondidas en cada rincón de su hogar, actuando ser la esposa junto con el amor de su vida, con el propósito de evitar el cumplimiento de una amenaza de un enemigo externo. Sonamy!
1. Día 0: Amenaza

Corrió lo más rápido que podía. Aún faltaban 5 minutos para llegar a dicho lugar, pero jamás toleraba entrar un poco tarde.

Abrió con rapidez aquellas puertas para mostrar el interior del taller de su amigo, donde yacían ya sus amigos con un rostro algo serio.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunta la eriza rosa, con el ceño fruncido.

Hace 1 hora había tenido una llamada de parte de Tails, sobre una emergencia que había ocurrido. Tal motivo que hicieron que sus actividades fueran canceladas por unos momentos para poder arreglarse adecuadamente.

\- Bueno.- Comenzó el zorro dando un pie al frente.- Aunque no esté Sonic, lo diré. Hoy nos llegó una carta Amy.

\- ¿Y?- Preguntó desesperada.

\- Bueno, se trata de Scourge.- Pausó por un momento.- Y como el tiene algo...

\- ¡Vamos Tails! ¡Necesito limpiar mi casa!- Apuró la oji-jade cansada.- Amm... Bueno continúa.- Dijo suspirando.

\- Bien, el tiene una bomba nuclear que puede ser la destrucción del planeta.- Continuó.

\- Vamos a quitársela. No creo que sea problema.- Comentó Knuckles.

\- Verán.- Dijo ignorando el comentario de su compañero.- Él pide algo a cambio. Y...

\- ¿Qué es?- Pregunta Rouge confundida, viendo el extraño comportamiento de Tails.

\- Quiere la mano de Amy.- Soltó por fin.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos cuantos minutos más. Aunque en realidad, la mayoría ya lo sabía, exceptuando Knuckles y Rouge junto con Amy. El equidna y la murciélago habían llegado apenas de unas merecidas vacaciones, mientras que Amy, Tails había optado por contárselo antes de comenzar, conociendo las actitudes de la eriza.

\- Tengo que... ¿Tengo que casarme con él?- Interrogó con un tono de voz serio.

\- En realidad, si te casarás pero no.- Inquirió.- Scourge pidió tu mano a cambio de la bomba nuclear dárnosla. Pero, dijo que todo seria a la paz si dices que ya estas casada o comprometida.- Explicó.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Diré que ya estoy casada!- Exclamó con alegría.

\- Eso no es todo Amy.- Continuó Silver.- He descubierto que hay un topo por aquí. No sé quién es. Pero gracias a eso, descubrimos que Scourge quiere asegurarse de que estarás diciendo la verdad, y con eso, quiere decir que serás vigilada las 24 horas.

\- Explícate Silver.- Pidió la eriza rosa.

\- Es decir, bueno... Que te explique Tails.- Dijo sin más para dar la espalda y caminar a la esquina del lugar.

\- Etto...

\- Hemos hecho ya un plan para eso Rose.- Interrumpió Shadow haciéndose notar.- Dijimos que estabas ya comprometida con Sonic.- Al oír eso, el corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza.- Aclaramos que ya vivían juntos, ya que no faltaba mucho para el día de su boda. Hablamos con Sonic de esto y aceptó sin problema ayudar en la misión. Aunque se puede decir que le di una "pequeña ayuda" para eso. Es el mas adecuado como tu pareja. Scourge dará una semana para que pienses mejor, y aceptes tener una junta con él sobre la decisión de tu pareja.

\- Eso quiere decir que...

\- Ya preparamos tu casa en lo que estas aquí.- Interrumpió.- Sonic deberá estar allí esta noche. Tails logro entrar al control de la grabación de las cámaras que usara Scourge. Lamentablemente abarcan el 90% del espacio de tu casa. No las podrás ver, son muy pequeñas y estarán escondidas.

\- Es verdad.- Se entrometió el zorro.- Ya le comente a Sonic donde estarán colocadas cada una, de acuerdo a la información que logramos encontrar.

\- Rose.- Llamó nuevamente el erizo negro.- No me cae bien Sonic para ti, pero es el más adecuado y seguro. Es un héroe, y todos conociendo su actitud, sabemos que no hará público su matrimonio contigo. Por lo cual es lo perfecto. No habrá problemas externos. Pero en tanto Scourge, tienes que actuar muy bien y no verte impresionada al llegar a casa, una sola mala jugada hará que Scourge tome cartas. Claro, mientras que ustedes estén actuando, Silver y yo estaremos buscando otra manera de como quitarle la bomba nuclear, en el lejano caso que esto salga mal.

\- Esta bien. ¿Eso sería todo ya?- Preguntó un poco cansada.

\- Claro. Ve y disfruta tu día Amy. Pero recuerda, cuando llegues a casa Sonic estará allí, trata de no emocionarte mucho, y actuar como si ya llevaran años con una buena relación.- Avisó el zorro.

\- De acuerdo. Bien... Ya me v...

\- Señorita Amy.- Llamó Cream nerviosamente.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tenga mucho cuidado con sus sentimientos por favor. Sabemos que está enamorada de...

\- Estaré bien Cream, gracias.- Dijo por ultimo para salir.

* * *

Observó con entusiasmo el mundo a su alrededor, las ganas de gritar, llorar, saltar, cantar y muchas cosas más llegaron segundos después de escuchar a Sonic junto con la palabra esposo.

\- ¡Por Chao, esto es increíble!- Exclamó saltando de alegría.- Estar casada con él por una semana, es completamente maravillo...

Calló al sentir cómo chocaba con alguien a la par que caía un poco, siendo sujetada por aquel sujeto. Sus mejillas se bañaron en un tono rojizo por la vergüenza de tropezarse a causa de sus ilusiones de su amado.

\- Yo...- Habló empezando a levantar la mirada topándose con lo que más deseaba en ese día, comenzando sus ojos a brillar con intensidad.- Sonic...


	2. Día 1: Compromiso

**_Antes de comenzar esta historia, quería avisarles que esta la seguiré de acuerdo a los comentarios. Ya que si veo que no hay mucho, la eliminaré como las otras. Esta historia tendrá esta vez caps de 2500-3000+ palabras, ya que solo serán 8-9 caps. Ahora sin más,_**

 ** _¡A leer!:D_**

El sonroje llegó a sus mejillas sin ni siquiera poder reprimirlo. No podía creer que ahora se encontraba en los brazos del príncipe azul del que tanto añoraba, quien desde este día en adelante, realizaría el papel de su esposo.

Tener la idea en la cabeza de cómo se comportaría, si iba a ser romántico, detallista o encantador, la mataba de felicidad. Deseaba con ganas la llegada de la noche, para poder por fin tener el papel de ser 'marido y mujer'. Claro, sin olvidar que esto lo hacían por la amenaza de un enemigo externo con el trato de destruir el lugar con una bomba nuclear a cambio de su mano.

Por una parte esto la aterraba por completo, tener que usar un arma completamente mortal y letal la llenaba de terror, aunque por otra parte, agradecía profundamente su idea de que ya tuviera un pretendiente o si ya estuviera casada. Gracias a ello, ahora Sonic debería darse la obligación de ser su esposo. Aunque deba saber que esto solo sería actuación, y que no hubiese otra forma más que Sonic lo hiciera al menos que con esta. _El plan perfecto, sin duda._

— ¿Estas bien?— Preguntó el erizo azul, cortando el silencio.

— Sonic.— Habló por fin, dirigiendo su mirada a su par de ojos verdes, tratando de adivinar el estado de sus emociones; lo que era algo sumamente difícil, éstos parecían no mostrar expresión alguna ni en lo más minimo.— Tails dijo esta mañana sobre una amenaza de un enemigo que esta completamente enamorado de mi.— Avisó tratando de no mostrar ni un rastro de sentimientos sobre esa situación, aunque en realidad por dentro, sus nerviosismos iban ganando. Solo Sonic Speed la hacia querer perder el control de manera involuntaria.— Y tenemos que participar juntos para que la amenaza se evite y podamos hacer las cosas en paz con el enemigo. Tu y yo tenemos que pretender que...

— Sí, lo se.— Cortó con una voz seria y gruesa, haciendo estremecer a la eriza de más nerviosismo por el tipo de tono que utilizó. Sus ojos podrían ser hermosos para la perspectiva de ella, pero a veces éstos se convertían en algo que la hacían estremecer sin sentido, dudando de cómo algo tan bello, parezca de un segundo a otro en algo tenebroso y difícil de descifrar.— Me contó esta mañana el problema. Te veré esta noche Amy, ahora tengo que irme. Tengo trabajo que hacer.— Dijo para así alejarla. Dejándola segura en el suelo.

Supuestamente aun estaría un poco mareada con el golpe de esta mañana. La eriza lo miró como si estuviera esperando algo más, pero simplemente decidió voltearse rendida, al ver que Sonic no hacía nada más que arreglarse el traje y voltear hacia la otra dirección.

Supuso que a lo mejor, todo sería más maravilloso cuando la noche cayera. Pero, esto apenas iba a ser el comienzo. Y pensándolo bien, no tenía ni siquiera la menor idea de cómo actuaban las esposas. No sabía si ella tenía que hacer la cena para él, o si simplemente la comprarían. Aunque preferiría mil veces comprar algo que cocinarla por sí misma. Su comida era algo que no concordaba con su personalidad. (Aquí Amy no sabe cocinar:b)

— Por cierto ten.— Llamó el erizo azul, tomando la atención de la eriza rosa, quien correspondió unos segundos después de bajar de sus ensoñaciones. Para luego comenzar a dudar si era real lo que estaba viendo en frente de sus ojos.

Sonic se encontraba semi arrodillado, con una pequeña caja rojo pasión, con una abertura que dejaba ver claramente el contenido dentro de ésta. Un pequeño aro hecho de oro con un mediano diamante en forma de rosa incrustado en medio de éste. _Un anillo de matrimonio_. Y no uno cualquiera de los que veía en los que se usaba en una novela de la televisión, éste era mucho, mucho más hermoso que los que una vez había soñado con emoción.

Sonrió más, al darse cuenta como Sonic había tomado el acto de colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. _Esto era un sueño._ Un sueño para ella hecho realidad. Aunque aceptaba que esto era mucho mejor de lo que una vez pudo haber imaginado.

— Sonic... Es hermoso.— Alagó aun embobada viendo el anillo yacer en su dedo. Dudaba si esto era un sueño o simplemente era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado con el comienzo de esta actuación.

Antes de poder decir algo más, volteó al frente solo para darse cuenta que Sonic había retomado su camino sin siquiera escuchar el 'Sí acepto' de sus labios. Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía el sentimiento más maravilloso al saber que usaba un anillo real, regalado por parte de Sonic. ¡De Sonic! Aunque claro, tampoco dejaba de lado que esto era una actuación.

Pero por el otro lado, tenía la esperanza que de parte de Sonic no todo fuese actuación. Y que hubiese algo más que solo para las cámaras, aunque no lo mostrase con ella.

Sintió una vibración por su bolso, despertándola de sus ensoñaciones nuevamente, solo para darse cuenta, que desde las 9:00 de la mañana, había sido buscada por su asistente.

— ¿Sí?

— Señorita Amy, la busca el jefe. Dice que tienen cosas pendientes.— Mencionó la voz de la otra línea.

— ¡Los prototipos!— Recordó.— Voy en camino Alice.

* * *

Entró a toda velocidad, con la intención de llegar lo más pronto posible. _Había olvidado el proyecto de hoy_. Claro, cómo recordarlo cuando te llaman a la mitad del baño en la mañana, diciéndote que había surgido algo que necesitaba saber con urgencia sobre la seguridad del Sonic Team. Aunque, bueno, su jefe entendía muy bien cuando se trataba de una emergencia en particular con su equipo. Entendía muy bien también que ella era parte de una organización en ayuda para el bienestar de todos, así que no podía ser tan malo en cuanto llegase _. O eso rezaba al menos._

Abrió la puerta con rapidez para así entrar a la junta donde yacían la mayoría de los seres esperando su llegada. Caminó encendiendo la pantalla tecnológica mientras que abría su maleta comenzando a desdoblar unos carteles con unos planos marcados.

— Estoy lista.— Habló tratando de acomodarse las púas de manera ordenada, pues estas se encontraban por sin ningún lado, siendo despeinadas por el viento presenciado en la carrera.

Intentó un poco tratar de reconciliar su aliento y hacer un par de respiraciones profundas para poder reacomodar sus cuerdas vocales.

— ¿Segura señorita Rose?— Preguntó el lobo gris, su jefe. Quien miraba con detenimiento los apurados movimientos de la eriza tratando de acomodarse.

— ¡Sí!— Respondió abriendo el cartel, mostrando segundos después un gesto de desagrado.— ¡Demonios, debe de estar por aquí!— Farfulló nerviosa, buscando nuevamente en su maleta otro cartel.

— Señorita Rose... Esta usted...

— ¡Sí!— Respondió rápidamente.— ¡Solo que no encuentro el estu...!— Calló un momento al sentir como los demás la miraban con un poco de miedo y asombro por la osadía en su actitud.

Sus mejillas ardieron, tanto como habían enrojecido en la mañana en su encuentro con Sonic, había olvidado que no estaba en un día cualquiera de trabajo; si no que se encontraba en un proyecto final para los espectadores de la compra de la institución en la que trabajaba. Si lograba gustarle a los inspectores y gerentes el proyecto que tenía en mente, esto significaría un enorme incremento en su carrera. Subiendo a un puesto de jefa en otro país mejor.

Amaba la idea de con solo pensar en aquello, aunque eso significaría también que tenía que matarse las noches estudiando y buscando las mejores cosas en las que pueda presentar alguien.

— Lo siento.— Habló nuevamente.— Solo que hoy tuve un problema severo con el Sonic Team y...

— ¿¡Eres parte del Sonic Team?!— Interrumpió una voz de atrás con asombro.

— ¡Sí, eres la eriza rosa, la novia del líder de ahí, del mismísimo Sonic!— Secundó una gata alegrada.

— Etto...

— Señorita Rose.— Llamó su jefe, interrumpiendo la visible entrevista por parte de los otros.— ¿Qué le parece si mejor regresa a casa a preparar bien el proyecto y la esperamos aquí en la mañana?

— Pero... Estoy lis...

— Por favor Amy, tomate un descanso.— Propuso.

— Esta bien.

* * *

Giró la perilla de la puerta principal de su casa para darse camino en dirección al sofá. Tirando sin importancia sus cosas a un lado de la puerta.

— Pe...

Calló al dar un vistazo al nuevo sofá que tenía debajo de ella. _Seguramente la decoración nueva para parte de la actuación_. Su casa la que antes tenían colores rosa, azul y amarillo pasteles. Yacía pintada en color blanco y rojo vino en unas que otras habitaciones aleatorias.

En la entrada ya no se encontraba la alfombra que tanto adoraba de flores de diferentes colores, ahora en su lugar era otra de color azul rey, en forma rectangular por la inmensa sala, que ocupaba casi todo el espacio.

Caminó a la cocina, tratando de no asombrarse al ver lo bastante pulida que se encontraba. Los muebles de madera fueron reemplazados por otros de uso más moderno. Podía jurar que no había ni el más mínimo pedazo de polvo en alguno de los muebles. Se la había pasado por varios años en su vida la mayor parte trabajando fuera de casa, lo que le impedía asear el lugar como era debido.

Subió a la habitación, encontrándose con una recamara completamente distinta a la que tenía antes. Ésta era de color blanco fuerte, con unas cortinas de color rojo vivo que tapaban las puertas que daban paso a la alcoba del lugar. La cama era de tamaño matrimonial. Y yacía cubierta por protectores tales como eran los de las princesas de las películas que había visto. En la esquina de la pared había una puerta de vidrio, que daba paso a su ropero. Ahora no solo con su ropa, sino también con la ropa que suponía que le correspondía a Sonic.

Caminó hacia su estante, que era lo único que estaba intacto así como lo tenía siempre. Tomando el cepillo para comenzar a soltar su cola de caballo y peinar sus púas largas rosadas. Sin percatarse que cierto erizo salía de la habitación de su baño.

Se quitó su vestuario formal, dejando así su ropa de pijama. Unos mini shorts azules marino que marcaban muy bien sus muslos, y una blusa de tirantes escotada en U, que dejaba ver lo que su adultez la había convertido.

Sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su pequeña figura, sorprendiéndola demasiado, aunque intentó no demostrarlo mucho al ver por el reflejo del espejo al erizo azul, quien colocaba lentamente su cabeza en su hombro.

— Buenos días cariño, ¿Cómo te ha ido?— Saludó depositando un pequeño beso en su cuello. Haciéndola estremecer por tal acto. Sabía que era la primera vez que le pasaba esto.

— Buenos días Sonic. Me dieron descanso hoy para terminar un proyec... ¡El proyecto!— Recordó con apuro.— ¿Qué te parece si te veo esta tarde mientras que vas a trabajar? Tengo cosas que hacer. Y...

— Tranquila Amy, entiendo bien.— Respondió con una cálida voz, provocándole paz.— Me tengo que ir, no sé si pueda verte esta tarde pero haré lo posible.— Comentó depositando un beso en su mejilla con dulzura.— Nos vemos pronto.

— Te amo.— Se despidió la eriza, sin obtener respuesta de nuevo por parte de Sonic.— Al menos... ¡Claro, el proyecto!

* * *

Levantó su mirada topándose con la mirada penetrante de Shadow, quien llevaba varios minutos observándolo.

— Tails quiere verte.— Avisó después de unos minutos para así caminar hacia dicho lugar siendo seguido por Sonic, quien no dio respuesta y solo siguió.

Entraron en un rato después de caminar un poco, viendo a Tails detener su trabajo para darles atención a los dos erizos.

— Hola Sonic.— Saludó amablemente.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó sin rodeos. Estaba en un descanso de unos tres minutos y odiaba que le interrumpieran.

— Revise las grabaciones de esta mañana sobre la relación entre Amy y tu.— Avisó.— Y vi algo que no me convenció mucho. Y creo que tampoco a Scourge.— Dijo para reproducir el vídeo en la pantalla, en la parte en la que se despedían.— Eso fue. La dejaste ignorada cuando dijo que te amaba. Esto puede ser muy malo Sonic. Scourge quiere ver a Amy en una semana para que decida con quien quiere casarse. Y si estas demostrando esto, lo más seguro es que Scourge tome cartas sobre la situación. Tienes que ser mejor en tu papel como esposo de Amy. Aunque tenemos que ver luego que esto no afecte los sentimientos de ella hacia a ti. Todos sabemos que está enamorada aun. Y ese eres tú.

— ¿Yo? Pero deje de gustarle hace tiempo. Esto no lo creo.— Alegó el erizo cansado.

— Es que...

— Daré una vuelta por el mundo Tails, tomare un descanso.— Interrumpió.

— Pero...

— Tranquilo haré esta actuación de la noche la mejor. Adi...

— Facker.— Cortó Shadow.— Sabes que no me agrada para nada que juegues con los sentimientos de Rose, ella es como una hermana para mi. Y lo que le ocurra a ella haré que te ocurra lo mismo al triple.

— No sera necesario.— Respondió tajante saliendo del lugar sin poner más atención a la plática.

* * *

Faltaba poco para acabar el primer proyecto, aunque necesitaba asegurarse del segundo prototipo también. Aun no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en su oficina trabajando, pero al parecer eso no le importaba en absoluto. En realidad quería subir a ese puesto de jefa. Era su mayor sueño desde que había entrado a trabajar.

— Necesito otra taza de café para terminar más pronto.— Susurró agotada, dando un pequeño masaje en su sien. No podía evitar estar cansada en ese momento. Aunque no tenía idea cuánto llevaba.

— ¿No piensas cenar?

Levantó su mirada con rapidez al escuchar la voz de Sonic hablarle en una distancia corta. El erizo yacía recostado en el respaldo de la puerta de brazos cruzados, con el mismo uniforme elegante que le daba un aspecto completamente atractivo.

— Etto... ¿Qué hora es?— Preguntó tratando de no tartamudear por el nerviosismo.

— Son las 9:30 pm.— Respondió acercándose a ella.

Hizo a un lado sus prototipos para que Amy le mirara con atención sus acciones. Tomó su mano para así guiarla hacia él en una manera tranquila y lenta. Abrazándola suavemente en la cintura dejando que ella colocara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no descansas? Veo que no has salido de esta oficina desde que me fui esta mañana.— Propuso besando con calidez su flequillo. Tomando ambas mejillas para girar con cuidado su rostro para quedar cara a cara. Ojos verdes jade con ojos verdes esmeralda chocando ambas sus visiones.

— Es que... Estoy haciendo un prototipo de seguridad para el proyecto original por si acaso ese no les gusta y...— Cayó para intentar hacer fuerza para que sus lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, las cuales ya estaban acumulándose para querer salir sin permiso.— Tengo miedo de que no les guste o...

Los labios de él la hicieron silenciar por un momento. Un beso corto y más que nada especial para ella, al saber que Sonic ahora era el chico de su primer beso. El erizo se alejó a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, para así observar con determinación su rostro, quitando las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de allí. Eliminándolas con su dedo pulgar.

— Les encantará.— Aseguró.— Estoy completamente seguro que lo harán.— Animó.— Ahora, vamos a cenar. Ya es muy noche.

— ¡Chao mío, me la pase todo el día con esto que ni tuve tiempo de poder hacer la cena!— Comentó haciendo un pequeño drama.

— Tranquila Ames, yo hice la cena para los dos.— Avisó tiernamente para tomar su mano y caminar hacia la primera planta de su casa. Observando como la mesa ya estaba preparada con sus platillos. Unos homelet con algo de especias, y un jugo de naranja a acompañado.

— Wow, esto se ve delicioso Sonic.— Alagó observando el platillo, mientras que el erizo abría una silla para darle paso a sentarse en esta.— Gracias.

Comieron en silencio de una manera cómoda. No decían ni una sola palabra en esa cena, pero para Amy era más que suficiente poder estar comiendo al lado del amor de su vida. Aunque claro, secretamente tenía que guardar sus emociones cuando se trataba de él. Había dejado de ser la niña infantil que demostraba todo, a convertirse en una dama que era capaz de guardar hasta el secreto más oscuro y peligroso.

— Yo lavo los platos. Si quieres ve a la cama Amy.— Ofreció Sonic una vez que terminó de comer, para así recoger los trastes y caminar a la cocina. Mientras que Amy asentía nerviosamente para correr a su habitación. _La suya y la de él._

Caminó a su closet para ponerse encima un vestido de seda de color rojo vivo, este era de tirantes y apenas lograba cubrir la mitad de sus muslos. Jamás le había preocupado tener que usar uno tan descubierto ya que siempre había vivido sola. Pero se lamentó hasta hoy por no comprar uno menos revelador.

Esta noche sería la primera en la que estaría con Sonic Speed, acostándose en ¡Una cama como esposos! Y no podía soñar mucho mejor que eso.

 _Su primera noche como esposa de Sonic Speed._

 ** _Continuara.-_**

 ** _Seee-3- demasiada larga. Pero es que serán muy pocos caps! Espero contar con sus comentarios. Y me dicen si quieren que la continúe o no._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
